1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a transparent display device and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a transparent display device that provides an augmented reality (AR) function and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of display devices have been used in various fields. In particular, research studies for next-generation display devices, such as transparent display devices, have been accelerated.
A transparent display device refers to a device which has transparency so that a background of the device, that is, a scene behind the device is seen through the device. In the related art, a display panel is manufactured using a semi-transparent semiconductor compound, such as silicon (Si) or gallium arsenide (GaAs). As various application fields, which the display panel in the related art is incapable of implementing, become in demand, efforts have been put into the development of new electronic display devices. The transparent display device may be one that is developed under such efforts.
The transparent display device is implemented to include a transparent oxide semiconductor film which has transparency. In the case of using the transparent display device, a user can see necessary information through a screen of the transparent display device while seeing the background positioned at the rear of the device. Accordingly, spatial and temporal limitations of the display devices in the related art can be addressed.
For example, augmented reality (AR) that is purported to display information about an object which is position behind a device has been used for various purposes.
As described above, due to the transparent property thereof, the transparent display device has many advantages over the existing display device, but also has a problem that is caused by the transparent property thereof. For example, due to the transparent property thereof, according to use environments, information on the screen may not be seen well.
Accordingly, there has been a need for technology that makes it possible to use the transparent display device more effectively and in various manners.